The Temperature Rises
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: It is discovered that Anna has fire powers. She quickly becomes filled with the fear of hurting someone, so she runs away. It's up to Elsa and Kristoff to bring her home and help her soothe her fears. Elsa and Anna sister love. Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat in her study, going over some important trade documents. She smiled as she pushed away the papers with "The Southern Isles" and "Weselton" scrawled on them. She didn't want to trade with them for a LONG time, not after what happened before the Great Thaw. Speaking of which, it had been 6 months since she froze Arendelle. It had seemed like it wasn't even that long ago.

As the queen signed another document, Anna peeked her head inside.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna greeted.

"Hello, Anna. Come in," Elsa replied, smiling.

The sisters were able to reconnect after the Great Thaw. They wanted to make up for lost time. Thirteen years of separation felt like forever for them. They were more than happy with each other's company.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she walked inside.

"Just signing and going over some trade documents," Elsa said.

"Ooh, make sure you don't sign any for The Southern Isles and Weaseltown," Anna warned.

Elsa chuckled.

"It's Weselton, Anna. And I'm already ahead of you. I have a separate pile for them. When I'm finished, the pile will have a one way ticket to the fireplace," Elsa said, smiling mischievously.

"That's great, Elsa! Can I be of assistance when you 'send those papers away'?" Anna asked, returning her sister's mischievous smirk.

"Of course. I can't do it without you!" Elsa said.

"Yes! I'm excited!" Anna said, jumping up and down.

Elsa laughed and stood up from her chair.

"Whew, I need a break," she said, putting her quill down.

"I'll say! You've been working your bum off all week! I've been bored," Anna said, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Aw, put the lip away. How about this: I'll take the day off tomorrow, and we can have a 'Sister's Day.' Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Elsa offered.

Anna's face beamed with happiness. She suddenly threw her arms around her big sister, nearly knocking her over.

"I'd absolutely love to!" Anna yelled.

Elsa returned her little sister's embrace. Anna broke the embrace after a moment and took hold of Elsa's hands.

"I can't wait! We haven't had a day to ourselves in so long!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know! Do you any activities in mind for tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm… we can have a picnic, visit the shops, build a snowman in the ballroom, the possibilities are endless!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're so silly," Elsa said, chuckling.

"But you love me, right?" Anna asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything," Elsa said, kissing her forehead.

"Aww I love you, too!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled warmly, still holding Anna's hands. She suddenly looked down at them and raised an eyebrow.

"You have warm hands, Anna. I don't believe I've noticed that before," Elsa said.

Anna gave her sister a smirk.

"And you call _me _silly?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and let go of her sister's hands.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Elsa asked.

Anna gasped excitingly.

"Can you ask the cooks to make Smordampete Nypoteter?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Elsa said.

"And can we have something chocolate for dessert?" Anna asked.

"I think I can arrange that," Elsa said.

"Great! I can't wait!" Anna said.

Elsa shook her head and laughed. She turned back to her piles of papers.

"Well, if we want to have dinner on time, I have to get my work finished," she said, sitting back down.

"Okay! I'll go see what Kristoff's up to. See you soon, Elsa!" Anna said before running.

Elsa's smile could not escape her face. Seeing Anna so happy warmed her heart.

"See you soon, Anna," she said quietly, picking up her quill and getting back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Smordampete Nypoteter is an Norwegian dish, which is butter steamed potatoes. <strong>

**I hope you liked the first chapter! More chapters are on the way! I haven't written fanfiction for a couple years, so I'm pretty rusty...but please review and let me know how/if I can do better! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna ran to the stables to find Kristoff. She found him trying to feed Sven.

"Come on, buddy, why won't you eat?" Kristoff asked.

Sven angrily grunted in response.

"You know I can't understand you when you talk like that," Kristoff said.

"I'm not eating because those carrots taste like they're a year old!" Kristoff said for Sven.

"But I bought these for a low price!" Kristoff protested.

"The solution is simple: Never buy carrots from a hermit living in the forest," Kristoff quipped for Sven.

Anna approached the two best friends.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked, slightly amused.

"Everything's great. Sven's just being picky," Kristoff said.

"And Kristoff's just being a cheapskate," Kristoff said for Sven.

"Sven, seriously?" Kristoff asked, annoyed.

The reindeer just rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the ground.

"Yeah, take a nap," Kristoff said, shaking his head.

Kristoff turned to Anna. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How have things been going?" he asked.

"Things have been going well. Elsa's been really busy for the past few weeks," Anna said.

"Well, being queen's a pretty big job." Kristoff said.

"I know that, but I wish I could help her. Running a kingdom is too hard for one person to do," Anna said.

"I bet it is. Have you offered to help her before?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I have. I've lost count of how many times I've offered, but I'm always turned down. Elsa claims she can do everything by herself," Anna said.

"If I were you, I would keep offering. Maybe Elsa will give in eventually," Kristoff suggested.

"Good idea. On the bright side, Elsa is taking the day off tomorrow, so we'll be able to catch up and have fun," Anna said.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Kristoff said.

"What about you? Is the ice business going okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it is, actually. Sven and I care leaving early tomorrow to harvest some more ice," Kristoff said.

"Cool! Hey, do you want to have dinner with me and Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Sure… What are you having?" Kristoff asked.

"Smordampete Nypoteter," Anna said.

"…What in the world did you just say?" Kristoff asked.

Anna laughed.

"It's butter steamed potatoes. Oh, and there will be dessert! Something chocolate!" Anna said.

"Sounds delicious!" Kristoff said.

Anna smiled and stepped closer to the blonde man. He smiled and started kissing her sweetly on the lips, which the redhead gladly returned.

Sven suddenly grunted. Anna and Kristoff pulled away and looked at him.

"I thought you were napping," Kristoff said, smirking.

"How can I sleep with all this talking and kissing?" Kristoff said for Sven.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Anna and I need to get to dinner anyway," Kristoff said.

He took Anna's hand and they both walked and exited the stables.

"So, are you excited for your day with Elsa tomorrow?" Kristoff asked.

"More than excited! We're going to have a blast!" Anna said.

Kristoff smiled at Anna's excitement. They both walked into the castle and into the dining room, and were both hit with the aromas of the potatoes. One of the servants, Gerda, saw them coming.

"Good evening, Princess Anna and Master Kristoff. Dinner will served shortly," she said.

"Thank you, Gerda. Is Elsa still working?" Anna asked.

"Indeed, my Lady. She should be here soon," Gerda said.

"Okay… Ooh, and what dessert did Elsa request?" Anna asked.

Gerda chuckled.

"She asked for chocolate cake," Gerda said.

"Yes! My favorite!" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff and Anna sat down at the table, waiting patiently for Elsa and for the food. After a few minutes, Elsa entered the dining room.

"Elsa! You're just in time!" Anna said, pointing to the cooks, who exited the kitchen with the meal.

"A queen has to be punctual," Elsa said, sitting next to her little sister.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, your majesty," Anna said, jokingly.

The cooks set the food on the table. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all helped themselves and spooned a lot of potatoes onto their plates.

Right before Anna put the food in her mouth, she suddenly felt a surge of heat go through her. She quietly groaned and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Elsa noticed this.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Anna blinked a few times and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah… I just… feel a little warm, that's all," Anna said, trying to brush it off.

Elsa stood up and placed a hand on Anna's forehead.

"I think you might be running a fever, Anna," she said, moving her hand down to Anna's cheeks and neck.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" Anna said.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. I want you to go upstairs and lay down," Elsa said.

"But Elsa, I'll miss the cake!" Anna said, whining.

"I'll save you some. Now please, go rest," Elsa said.

Anna sighed sadly and walked out of the dining hall. Elsa sat down and resumed eating, not really able to enjoy it due to her feeling so worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

After the servants cleaned out the dining hall, Elsa summoned the doctor to take a look at Anna. Both her and Kristoff stood outside of Anna's bedroom. Kristoff leaned against the wall, while Elsa paced back and forth.

"Queen Elsa, I'm sure Anna's fine. It's probably just a passing fever," Kristoff said.

"I hope so. And Kristoff, just one thing: To you, I'm not Queen Elsa. I'm just Elsa," she said, smiling.

Kristoff returned the smile.

"Glad to hear," he said.

After a few minutes, the doctor walked out of Anna's room. Elsa quickly stood in front of him.

"How is she?" Elsa asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with her," the doctor said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, the only fever symptom she's displaying is a high body temperature. She does not have a sore throat, a stuffed nose, or a cough. It's the most bizarre thing I've ever seen," the doctor explained.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, equally confused.

"If you have any more problems, do not hesitate to come fetch me," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor," Elsa said.

The doctor nodded and bowed slightly before walking off. Elsa and Kristoff walked into Anna's room. They saw Anna lying on her back, her arms and legs spread out on her bed. She had kicked the blanket onto the floor. Kristoff and Elsa approached the bedside.

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff said.

"Hi…" Anna said, draping her arm over her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"I'm so…hot," Anna said.

Elsa felt so bad for her sister. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and took hold of Anna's hand.

"So…you're just hot? Nothing else?" Elsa asked.

"Nope… I'm just hot. I feel like I'm lying on a bed of coals," Anna said.

"Okay, this is really weird," Kristoff said.

"Do you think eating something cold will help?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe," Anna said.

"Alright, I'll ask Gerda to buy some frozen custard from one of the shops," Elsa said, standing up.

"Okay… please hurry back," Anna said.

"I'll try my best," Elsa said before walking out of the room.

Kristoff sat in the chair that Elsa was sitting in and held Anna's hand.

"It's probably just a passing fever," Kristoff said.

"Let's hope it's just a passing fever. I don't want it to ruin my day with Elsa tomorrow," Anna said.

"Well, the key to getting over a fever is to rest. How about you take a nap until Elsa gets back?" Kristoff suggested.

"That's a good idea. Can you stay with me?" Anna asked.

"You know I will," Kristoff said, kissing Anna's forehead.

Anna smiled and closed her eyes. Kristoff slowly stroked Anna's hair, watching her fall asleep. After he knew she was asleep, he gently felt her forehead and cheeks. He sighed worriedly, not liking the amount of heat he was feeling.

A half hour later, there was a knock on Anna's door. Kristoff, who dozed off, heard the noise and jerked his head upwards.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened, revealing Elsa, who had a small container and a spoon in her hands.

"Did you find the frozen custard?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure did. I made sure I got her favorite," Elsa said.

"Chocolate?" Kristoff asked.

"What else?" Elsa replied, jokingly.

Kristoff let out a small chuckle and looked at the strawberry blonde, who was still asleep.

"How has she been?" Elsa asked.

"She fell asleep shortly after you left. I'd figured some rest would do her good," Kristoff said.

"It definitely should," Elsa said.

Anna suddenly moaned tiredly and began to rub her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

The redhead's eyes slowly opened and looked at the platinum blonde.

"Elsa, you're back," Anna said.

"Yes, I am. Are you up to some frozen custard?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Anna said, sitting up.

Elsa handed Anna the container and spoon.

"Try not to make a mess," Elsa said.

"Yeah, okay," Anna said, brushing her off.

Anna took small bites of her frozen treat.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"What is it?" Elsa answered.

"Did you save me any chocolate cake?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled.

"Of course I did. Just let me know when you want to eat it," Elsa said.

"Can I dig into it _now_?" Anna asked.

Elsa laughed slightly.

"Anna, one dessert at a time," Elsa said.

"Awww," Anna whined.

"Well, feisty pants, I gotta go check on Sven. I need to make sure he ate those carrots," Kristoff said, standing up.

"Alright… Hopefully I'll see you at some point tomorrow," Anna said.

"Okay. Hope you feel better soon," Kristoff said, leaning in to kiss her.

Anna leaned in, too. Right before their lips touched, Anna felt another surge of heat go through her.

"Ow!" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself.

Elsa and Kristoff quickly panicked.

"Anna, what's wrong?!" Elsa asked.

"Does something hurt?!" Kristoff asked.

Anna's eyes clenched shut and she laid down, curling up.

"I don't know," Anna whimpered, beginning to cry.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She climbed into the bed next to her little sister and held her close. Anna snuggled into her embrace.

"Please don't leave," Anna hiccupped.

"I won't…I promise," Elsa said, holding her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Anna! :(<br>**

**I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff stared at the sisters in front of him, his heart cracking. It was awful to watch Anna in turmoil, and neither him nor Elsa could do anything about it. Feeling defeated, he finally spoke up.

"Anna? I'm going to go now. I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Anna mumbled, keeping her face in Elsa's shoulder.

Kristoff gave her a quick kiss on the head before walking out of the room.

The sisters continued to lie on the bed, holding each other. After a few minutes, Anna sighed contently.

"Are you feeling better?" Elsa asked.

"A little" Anna said.

Elsa suddenly got an idea.

"Anna, can I try something?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

Elsa released Anna from the embrace and placed her hands on her little sister's cheeks. The platinum blonde took a deep breath and felt the coolness go from her hands to Anna's face. The redhead sighed with relief.

"That feels nice," Anna said.

After a minute, Elsa removed her hands and wrapped her arms around Anna again, who snuggled once more into her big sister. Elsa gently started undoing one of Anna's braids.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Do you think I'll feel better by tomorrow so we can have our 'Sister's Day'?" Anna asked.

"I certainly hope so. I can't stand to see you like this," Elsa said.

"Yeah…being hot isn't so hot…" Anna said.

Elsa laughed. As Elsa moved on to the second braid, Anna started to groan.

"Elsa…" Anna said, her voice strained.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked, holding her tighter.

Anna felt another surge of heat, but it felt worse than the previous ones. She yelled out in pain.

"Ouch! Elsa, it hurts!" Anna cried.

Elsa felt helpless. She didn't know what to do.

"What hurts?!" Elsa asked.

"It hurts… Everything hurts!" Anna sobbed.

Elsa started to cry with her litter sister. She sat the two of them upright and rocked Anna back and forth. The redhead leaned against her.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could do more," Elsa said, kissing Anna's forehead.

"D-Don't apologize f-for anything," Anna whimpered.

Suddenly, Gerda swung the door open and scurried inside.

"Your majesties, is everything alright? I heard the princess scream," Gerda asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know what's going on, Gerda. Anna's getting worse," Elsa said.

Anna felt another surge of heat and yelped in pain.

"Please go get the doctor!" Elsa said to Gerda.

"Right away, my queen," Gerda said before hurrying away.

Elsa continued to rock Anna back and forth as she sobbed.

"Everything will be okay. You'll get better," Elsa reassured.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry for when I called you silly about my warm hands," Anna said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Elsa asked.

"Because you were right. They're really warm now… I feel like they're on fire!" Anna said, clutching her hands together.

Elsa pulled away from the embrace to check out Anna's hands. But the second the princess touched Elsa's hands, the queen drew away quickly.

"Ow!" Elsa cried.

"Did I hurt you?!" Anna asked, in a panic.

"Anna, it's okay," Elsa said gently.

Anna jumped off the bed and backed away from her big sister. She looked at her hands, which were glowing a bright red.

"Something's happening!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, try to calm down. It's okay," Elsa said, getting up from the bed.

"Elsa, please stay away!" Anna said.

"I'm not leaving you, Anna," Elsa said.

Anna looked down at her red hands. All of a sudden, a blast of fire shoot out of her hands and hit the ceiling, setting it ablaze. Elsa thought quickly and shot ice over the fire to put it out before it did too much damage.

"What's going on?!" Anna asked, ready to explode.

"I don't know… Anna, I think we should take you to Grand Pabbie. He'll probably have an answer," Elsa said, approaching her sister.

"No! Please keep your distance, Elsa! I don't want to hurt you!" Anna yelled.

Elsa's heart broke. Those words sounded way too familiar, and she hated hearing them come out of Anna's mouth.

"Anna, please let me, help!" Elsa said.

"No! Stay away!" Anna said, holding her hands up.

More fire suddenly flew out of Anna's hands, heading straight for Elsa.

"NO!" Anna screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa saw the fire coming towards her. She ducked down just in time and the fire flew over her head and set Anna's pillows ablaze. Elsa shot ice over the fire to prevent the spreading. She turned to Anna and saw the look of terror on her face.

"I…I nearly k-killed you," Anna gasped.

"Anna, it's okay…" Elsa said gently.

The platinum blonde slowly moved towards her baby sister.

"I need to get out of here," Anna whispered to herself.

Elsa heard what she said.

"No! Anna, please don't move," Elsa said.

Anna shook her head and darted out the door, nearly knocking over Gerda and the doctor in the process. Elsa ran after her.

"Queen Elsa, what's happening?!" Gerda asked.

Elsa ignored the servant and continued her pursuit. Anna made her way through the castle gates and sprinted towards the fjord.

"Anna, come back!" Elsa yelled.

Anna stopped right in front of the water and tried to think of how to get across. She could hear Elsa screaming for her to come back.

An idea came to her. She saw a small rowboat tied to one of the docks. She jumped into it and untied it. She sat backwards and shot fire out of her hands, making the boat go forward. It moved quickly across the fjord.

Elsa finally made it to the docks and saw Anna already hallway across the water.

"Anna, please come back!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa wanted to step across the fjord with her powers, but she didn't want to risk another eternal winter.

Anna made it to the other side, ditched the rowboat, and disappeared into the trees and darkness.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed.

No response. Elsa started to cry and felt frost on her hands. She clutched her hands and repeated her horrible lifelong motto:

"Conceal, don't feel," she muttered tearfully.

After giving herself a few minutes to calm down, Elsa ran back towards the castle. She saw Gerda, Kai, and the doctor standing at the gates.

"My Lady, what happened?" Gerda asked again when Elsa reached them.

"Anna ran away," Elsa said, panting.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"You know about the 'fever' she had? Well, it's not a fever. It's far from it," Elsa said.

"Then what's wrong with her?" the doctor asked.

"I think she has fire powers," Elsa said.

All three of them gasped.

"How did this happen?" Kai asked.

"I don't know! It just happened so quickly! Her body was so hot…and she had these moments when the heat would just hurt! Then a lot of heat when into her hands…and she shot fire out!" Elsa explained.

"This is rather odd. Should we send out search parties for her?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm going to find her," Elsa said.

"My Queen, it's too dangerous! Who knows what could happen to you out there!" Gerda said.

"Don't worry, I won't go alone. I'm going to get Kristoff to go with me. He's very good at handling himself in the wilderness, and I'm sure he can help me calm Anna down," Elsa said.

"That sounds like a decent plan, Queen Elsa, but what if Anna's powers grow worse by the time you find her? Someone could get hurt!" Kai said.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me. Or Kristoff," Elsa said.

"With all due respect, your majesty, that's the same thing that Princess Anna said before she left to find you all those months ago," Kai said.

Elsa flinched at the memory. She hurt Anna when she found her at the North Mountain and it cost her greatly. But that didn't mean the same thing would happen vice versa.

"I'm going to take the risk, Kai. If Kristoff and I don't return in the next five days, send out search parties," Elsa said.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," Kai said, bowing slightly.

Elsa walked away and headed towards the stables. She walked inside and found Sven sleeping and Kristoff lying on a bed of hay with his hat over his face. She walked over and gently shook him.

"Kristoff?" she asked.

The blonde man jerked out of his slumber and took his hat off of his face. He was surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"Elsa? What's going on? Is Anna doing better?" he asked, standing up.

"No… Anna's gotten worse," Elsa said sadly.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

Sven groaned and woke up. He saw Elsa standing there and quickly got to his feet, wondering what was going on.

"After you left, the heat in Anna's body was so intense, it was physically causing her pain. Then, she felt a large amount of heat in her hands, and they were bright red, and she…shot fire out. She has fire powers, Kristoff!" Elsa explained.

"What?! How did this happen?!" he asked.

"I don't know! I'm desperate for answers, too, but we have a another problem: Anna ran away," Elsa said.

"What?! Where?!" Kristoff asked.

"She went across the fjord and into the forest. Are you willing to help me bring her home?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I will, Elsa. I'll quickly gather a few supplies and hook Sven up to the sled," Kristoff said.

"Great! Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said.

"My pleasure," Kristoff said.

After a few minutes, Kristoff hoisted his supply sack into the back of the led and put on Sven's harness and hooked him to the sled. He let Elsa climb in first and he sat next to her. He took hold of Sven's reins.

"Alright, let's go find Anna," he said.

He yanked the reins and they all took off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm not going to be able to update everyday until after Christmas because of my workload (gotta love retail...NOT).<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff and Elsa rode through the forest, searching for Anna. After an hour, they didn't have any luck.

"Anna?!" Elsa yelled.

"Feisty pants?!" Kristoff yelled.

"Anna, it's Elsa and Kristoff! Please don't be afraid!" Elsa yelled.

"We want to help you! Please come out wherever you are!" Kristoff yelled.

No response at all. Elsa sighed, exasperated.

"Where could she be?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really getting worried," Kristoff said.

Elsa paused, as if in deep thought. After a minute, she spoke up.

"It was awful, Kristoff. When the fire shot out of Anna's hands, she was so terrified," Elsa said.

"Well, I would be afraid, too, if I realized I had the power to shoot fire…" Kristoff said.

"No, it wasn't like that. She wasn't afraid of the fire itself. She was afraid of hurting someone… She was afraid of hurting me," Elsa said.

_What does that sound familiar? _Kristoff thought.

"The fear I saw in her eyes was the same fear I had when I fled from my post-coronation party," Elsa said, choked up.

Kristoff wanted to comfort the queen, but he wasn't exactly sure how.

"We'll find her, Elsa. I promise. And we'll figure out what to do with her new powers," Kristoff reassured.

* * *

><p>Anna sat against a tree, shaking uncontrollably out of fear and from the fire in her body wanting to escape.<p>

"N-Now I k-k-know h-h-how Elsa f-felt," Anna whimpered to herself.

She suddenly heard growling nearby. She jolted up to her feet and frantically looked around.

"Who's there?!" Anna called out.

She saw eyes piercing through the darkness. The eyes belonged to a pack of wolves, which started to approach her slowly.

"G-G-Good wolves. D-Don't hurt me, p-p-please," Anna stuttered, inching away.

The wolves growled louder and exposed their sharp teeth. They prepared to pounce on their prey.

"Stay away!" Anna yelled.

Fire made its way out of Anna's hands again, landing in front of the wolves. The pack became frightened and they ran off. The fire began to spread quickly through the grass and Anna began to panic.

"Wait, no! No, no, no, no!" Anna yelled.

The fire made its way up to one of the trees, making Anna scream.

"What have I done?!" she yelled.

She didn't know how to stop the fire. All she could to was run as far away as possible from the fire, just hoping it wouldn't spread further. She decided to make her way to the mountains, knowing it would be much cooler.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Elsa continued to ride along. Elsa sniffed the air and make a face.<p>

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

Kristoff sniffed, too.

"Yeah… It smells like…something burning," Kristoff said.

Elsa gasped.

"It's probably Anna! We need to find out where it's coming from!" Elsa said.

Kristoff looked up and saw a cloud of black smoke rising from far away.

"Look at the smoke! I think know where it is! Sven, go east!" Kristoff commanded.

Sven grunted in response and sped towards the smoke. As they got closer, the heat increased and the smoke became less tolerable. Kristoff and Elsa began to cough and Sven began to slow down. Elsa saw the fire and jumped out of the sled.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa ignored him and ran towards the fire. She shot ice at the heart of the burning mess and it slowly started to go away. As soon as the fire disappeared, Elsa looked around.

"Anna?! Anna!" Elsa yelled, still coughing.

Kristoff stepped off the sled and joined Elsa.

"Anna! Where are you?!" Kristoff yelled.

They received no response. Elsa sighed, exasperated.

"She's not here!" she said.

Kristoff continued to look for any signs of Anna. After a minute, he spotted something.

"Elsa, come here!" he called.

Elsa rushed over to the blonde man, who pointed to the ground.

"Are those…footprints?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah! Anna must've been so hot, she burnt the grass with each step! And they head towards the mountains!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Great! Now we'll find her for sure!" Elsa said.

The duo jumped into the sled and Kristoff grabbed the reins.

"Come on, buddy! Let's go find Anna!" he said.

Sven happily grunted and took off quickly, following the footprints.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days...<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna trudged up on one of the mountains. Her powers have since calmed down. As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking about her sister. Elsa was probably beyond worried about her. Anna wanted to go back, but she couldn't risk hurting Elsa, Kristoff, or anyone else.

_So…this is how Elsa felt, _she thought. _Alone, scared, helpless. _

She continued her long walk for quite a while. After about an hour or so, she caught a perfect view of Elsa's ice castle, making her gasp.

"Elsa's ice castle! I didn't even realize it was still here!" Anna said to herself.

She ran towards the castle and finally stopped when she got to the long staircase. She smiled as she looked at her sister's incredible creation. Anna thought she would be able to go inside, but…

"If I try to go in there, I would probably melt everything! I can't ruin all of Elsa's hard work," Anna said.

She sat down at the bottom of the staircase and continued to stare at the ice castle, trying to think of a plan. As she sat there, she began to feel lonely.

"Hmm…I wonder if I could make…a friend," Anna muttered.

She waved her arms around and made a little figure out of fireballs. She smiled at her creation.

"I'll call you…Leif," Anna said.

She wished her new fire friend could talk back. She wondered if he would eventually come to life like Olaf did after Elsa brought him back.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven continued their journey, still following Anna's footprints. All of a sudden, Sven fell over.<p>

"Sven? Sven!" Kristoff said, worried.

He hopped off of the sled and knelt beside his best friend. Sven's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. The poor reindeer was exhausted. Kristoff slightly chuckled.

"Sven fell asleep," Kristoff said, standing up.

Elsa tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"I think we should let him sleep. I'm pretty tired myself," Elsa said.

"Same here," Kristoff said.

The iceman looked around a few a small cave about 20 feet away.

"I see a cave we can all rest in. It's just over there," Kristoff said, pointing.

"Great," Elsa said, rubbing her eyes.

After a little bit of coaxing and promises of carrots, Kristoff got Sven to haul himself and the sled into the cave. Sven once again fell over, making Kristoff and Elsa laugh.

"There's a blanket in the sled. You can use it," Kristoff said, rummaging through all the supplies.

"Are you sure you don't want to use it?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff found the blanket and handed it to the queen.

"I'm positive. I'll be fine without it. I spent all my life dealing with the cold. I'm used to it," Kristoff said.

Elsa smiled and took the blanket.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Anna continued to sit at the bottom of the frozen stairs, trying to imagine what was going through Elsa's head after she fled the kingdom.<p>

_She must've felt so relieved…so free! _she thought. _Now that I'm up here, away from everybody, I can be free, too! _

Anna stood up and walked a little bit around the mountain. She suddenly had an idea.

"I'll make a castle of my very own! And I'll make it on this mountain, right next to Elsa's!" Anna said out loud.

Anna thought carefully before she started her construction. She wanted to create a staircase and literally have her castle next to her sister's, but since fire wasn't solid, it wouldn't work. So, she had to keep it on the ground below Elsa's. She waved her arms around and created her walls, roof, and even a flaming chandelier. It was beyond hot, but it didn't bother her at all. She felt so free, knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, and she could use her new ability whenever she wanted without caution.

_Ooh! Now, I can make a dress! _

Anna waved her fingers and creating a beautiful, red fire dress for herself. She admired her work and smiled.

_Let the fire rage on. The heat never bothered me anyway. _

She slammed the doors closed of her new home. Little did she know that while the flames of her castle danced, Elsa's castle began to drip.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was a little hard to write since making a castle for Anna is a little complicated. But I hope you liked it!<br>_**

**_Special thanks to ElsaAnna5177 for helping me and give me ideas! _**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had risen, and Elsa woke up with a yawn. She sat up and stretched, watching Kristoff and Sven, who were still asleep. Elsa smiled and stood up, walking to the cave's entrance. She watched the beautiful sunrise and thought of her sister.

"Oh, Anna… I hope you're alright," Elsa whispered.

Kristoff woke up and stretched. He rubbed his back, slightly wincing.

"Cave floor…not good for the back," he mumbled to himself.

Elsa turned around.

"Good morning, Kristoff," she said.

"Morning, Elsa," he replied.

Sven woke up with a snort. He stood up and stretched his back and all four legs. He trotted over to the sled and slid his head into one of the bags. He came out with a carrot in his mouth. Elsa chuckled at the silly reindeer.

"Hey, you'd better share that, buddy," Kristoff said.

The mountain man let Sven take a bite, and then Kristoff took a bite right after him, slobber and all. Elsa's face twisted slightly in disgust. Kristoff looked at the queen.

"You hungry, Elsa? There's plenty of carrots," Kristoff offered.

"No, thank you, Kristoff. That's very kind of you, but I don't have much of an appetite. I'm still worried about Anna," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I am, too. I'll gather everything and put it in the sled, and then we can take off," Kristoff said.

"Sounds good," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>The trio continued their journey up to the North Mountain. But out of nowhere, Anna's footprint trail came to a halt.<p>

"The footprints end here…," Kristoff observed.

"Then she has to be here somewhere. Anna!" Elsa called out.

"Anna! You here?!" Kristoff asked.

No response. Elsa sighed.

"I don't get it. She should be here!" she said.

Kristoff thought for a minute.

"She might be at your ice castle," he suggested.

"But her footprints end here," Elsa pointed out.

"Well, maybe her powers calmed down and the huge amount of heat in her body went away, so her feet stopped burning the ground," Kristoff said.

Elsa thought about it and realized Kristoff may have been correct. Before she could open her mouth to agree, she heard a voice.

_"Hot cocoa in my hand, my fire against the snowy land…" _

"Kristoff, do you hear that?" Elsa asked.

The iceman nodded and listened with the queen. Sven kept an eye out for anything dangerous.

_"Summer's a good time to be in the sun, but put me in winter, and I'll be a… happy fireball!" _

The trio continued to listen. Then, the one who was singing came around the corner. He looked just like Olaf, only he was made of fire.

"Whoa…it's a little guy made of fire!" Kristoff said.

"Just imagine who much warmer I'll be in winter!" the fireball said, finished with his song.

"He looks just like Olaf…" Elsa said, amazed.

The little fire man finally noticed the humans and reindeer. He approached them with excitement.

"Hi! I'm Leif, and I like winter!" he said, giddy.

Sven wanted to sniff their new friend to make sure he was okay, but Kristoff stopped him.

"I wouldn't get too close, buddy. You could get burnt," he warned quietly.

"Hello, Leif… Where did you come from?" Elsa asked.

"Anna made me! She was getting lonely up on the North Mountain. She was starting to get hungry, so I offered to go find food. And here we are!" Leif said.

"Anna made you? So, she really is on the North Mountain?" Elsa asked, excited.

"Yep! She created a beautiful castle made of fire! It's quite cozy," Leif said.

"Leif… would you mind taking us to Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Sure! Just one question: who are you guys?" Leif asked.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Elsa, Anna's older sister," Elsa said.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa! And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Leif asked, gesturing towards Kristoff and Sven.

"That's Sven," Elsa said.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the fireball.

"Actually, I think he was referring to me. Olaf called me a 'funky looking donkey,' too. I'm Kristoff, and this is my reindeer Sven," Kristoff said.

"Oh…nice to meet you, too," Leif said.

"So…can you take us to Anna, or not?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure can! Let's go!" Leif said.

All four friends walked towards the North Mountain, looking forward to seeing Anna. After a while, they had finally reached both the ice castle and the new fire castle. Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven stared at the flames in awe.

"Wow… this is amazing!" Elsa said.

"I'll say…" Kristoff said.

They started to approach the castle doors, but stopped short when they noticed something off about the castle above them.

"Hey, Elsa… your ice castle looks a little…lopsided," Kristoff said.

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion and looked up, realizing he was right. She tried to figure out what was wrong, but it didn't take long. She began to panic.

"Kristoff, my castle is melting!" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Special thanks to ElsaAnna5177 for helping me! **


	9. Chapter 9

The frozen masterpiece was shedding water like a fountain. Elsa just stared at it in horror.

"It's from Anna's fire castle!" Kristoff said.

After a few seconds, Elsa snapped out of it.

"Never mind that, Kristoff. We need to find Anna," she said.

Before Kristoff could protest, he was interrupted.

"Elsa?" a voice asked.

Elsa recognized the voice. She looked and saw Anna come out of her castle, her red dress sparkling.

"Anna! You're okay!" she exclaimed.

Elsa ran towards her sister, but Anna quickly backed away. Elsa saw this and stopped just a few feet away from her sister.

"Wait! What are you doing here?!" Anna asked.

"We came to take you home," Elsa said, gently.

"Oh…well, that was very nice of you…but I think I should stay here," Anna said.

"Um, guys?" Kristoff asked, still staring at the melting mess.

"What do you mean you should stay here?" Elsa asked.

"I can't hurt anybody up here. And I can teach myself how to control my new powers," Anna said.

"But Anna, I can help you!" Elsa said, approaching the strawberry blonde.

"No, you can't! Our powers are complete opposites! I could hurt you…or worse," Anna said, clutching her hands together.

"Anna? Elsa?" Lief asked, nervously.

"Anna, I'm willing to take that risk. You helped me control my powers, and now I want to help you," Elsa said, getting closer to her sister.

"Elsa…please…don't come any closer," Anna said, feeling heat rise quickly.

"Anna, I love you. I want to help," Elsa said.

"Guys!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna and Elsa quickly looked at the ice harvester, who continued to stare at Elsa's castle.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I…I t-think…the ice c-c-castle is g-gonna…" Leif stuttered.

Before Leif could finish his sentence, Elsa's creation began to crack loudly. Everyone laid eyes on it, anticipating what was threatening to happen. All of a sudden, the mountain to tremble and the ice castle started collapsing.

"RUN!" Kristoff yelled.

Everyone took off full speed downwards. The earth beneath them trembled, making it harder to run. No one looked back, hearing the loud cracking and crashing behind them.

Once they got to the bottom of the mountain, they stopped and gasped for air.

"Are you guys okay?!" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anna said, still not letting Elsa touch her.

"Me, too," Kristoff said.

"Me, three," Leif said.

They finally looked back and saw that Elsa's castle was no more, and neither was Anna's. The ice debris from Elsa's castle put Anna's castle out. Both sisters were devastated.

"My…my ice castle…" Elsa squeaked.

Anna looked at the mess at the top of the mountain.

"This…this is m-my fault. My castle d-d-destroyed yours," Anna said, beyond ashamed.

Elsa could barely utter a word. She was saddened to see her second home ruined. The ice castle was one of the things that proved how incredible her powers were. And now, it was gone. But her sister was alive and well, and that was all that mattered. Anna was the only reason she came all this way.

"Anna…it's okay," Elsa said.

The younger sister was baffled.

"What?! How can you say this is okay?! I destroyed your ice castle!" she yelled.

"Anna, you're more important to me than my ice castle," Elsa said.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself, feeling way too much heat inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, refusing to let the heat out. Elsa continued to calmly speak.

"I'm not afraid of you, Anna. Your powers are beautiful, and they can be controlled. I want to help you. We can do it together," Elsa said.

Anna quietly whined at the pressure inside her. She felt like she was going to explode. Kristoff noticed Anna's discomfort.

"Um, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa ignored him.

"Do people always ignore you?" Leif asked, curious.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's head down to the castle. I'm sure Kai, Gerda, and the rest of the castle staff are getting worried," Elsa said.

"I…I…I c-c-can't," Anna said, twitching.

"Anna, it's alright. Don't be afraid," Elsa said.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. The heat wanted out, and it wanted out NOW. Suddenly, fire shot out of Anna's body, heading straight for Elsa.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted.

Kristoff thought quickly and pushed Elsa out of the fire's path. The flames made contact with Kristoff's shoulder, making him cry out.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

She wanted to run over to him, but she knew she would just make it worse. Elsa stood up quickly and put the fire out with a wave of her hand. Once the flames had disappeared, it was revealed that the fire burned through his clothes, and his whole shoulder was burned.

"You're burned!" Leif exclaimed.

Kristoff tried to touch the singed skin, but flinched and quickly withdrew his hand. Anna was horrified at what she had done.

"I'm a monster," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Happy New Year!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa used her powers to tend to the blonde man's wound. She conjured up some snow and gently sprinkled it over the burns. Kristoff pained hisses quickly turned into sighs of relief. Anna only stared in horror. Kristoff looked at the trembling princess.

"Anna…I'm fine," he said, gently.

"You're not fine! I burned you!" Anna yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to," Kristoff assured.

"It was an accident," Elsa said.

Leif decided to help.

"Yeah! Everyone makes mistakes, Anna," he said.

Elsa smiled at the fireball.

"Leif is right. I've made mistakes, too. But I've learned not to let them define me. I hope I can help you learn the same, Anna…" Elsa said.

Anna frantically shook her head.

"No… nobody can help me. I have to get out of here," she said.

"Anna, please don't run away again," Elsa pleaded, approaching her.

"Don't make me create my own Marshmallow!" Anna yelled furiously.

Elsa, wide-eyed, stopped in her tracks. Anna, quickly regretting snapping at her sister, took off full speed towards the forest.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Before Elsa could run after her, Kristoff grabbed her shoulder. Leif merrily followed Anna.

"Elsa, wait!" he said.

Elsa looked at the ice harvester, confused.

"We need to go after her!" Elsa protested.

"I know, but we need to come up with a plan," he said.

"What kind of plan?" Elsa asked.

"Well…I kinda had an idea," Kristoff said.

"Alright… What's your idea?" Elsa asked.

"I think we should go see my family. Grand Pabbie might be able to help us. After we hear what he has to say, we'll go from there," Kristoff said.

"You know… that's a great idea. But…what about Anna? Something bad could happen," Elsa said.

"Then we'll have to make this a quick trip," Kristoff said.

Elsa and Kristoff hopped into the sled. Kristoff tried grabbing the reins, but recoiled because of the pain in his shoulder.

"Maybe…I could hold on to the reins," Elsa suggested.

Kristoff looked at the queen and smiled.

"Be my guest," he said, scooting over.

Elsa grabbed onto the reins and yanked them.

"Off to see the trolls, and hurry!" she said.

Sven grunted and took off as fast as he could towards the home of the trolls.

* * *

><p>Anna walked through the forest, hugging herself. Leif walked beside her.<p>

"Don't you think you should go home?" Leif asked.

"I can't go home. I'm too dangerous," Anna said.

"You're not dangerous. Your powers are amazing, Anna!" Leif said.

"No, they're destructive and uncontrollable! I need to get rid of them!" Anna said.

"Why would you do that?" Leif asked.

"Because everything was perfect before my fire powers came along. I had my sister back, and a great boyfriend. I wish I'd never gotten my powers," Anna said.

"But…you made me with your powers. If you didn't get your powers, then I wouldn't be here. I guess I'm not that important to you," Leif said, sadly.

Anna turned around and saw the little fireball walking away with his head down.

"Leif, wait!" Anna said.

Leif turned back and looked at Anna.

"If I could cry, I would," he said.

He turned forward again, ignoring Anna's pleas for him to stay.

"Leif, please come back!" Anna said.

Leif disappeared into the forest. Anna shed a tear and continued on her way.

_Now I have no one. _

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff continued their journey to see the trolls. The ride was quiet for a while, until Kristoff suddenly piped up.<p>

"Hey…Elsa?" he asked.

"Yes, Kristoff?" she answered.

"I forgot to tell you earlier… Thank you for helping me with my shoulder," he said.

Elsa smiled warmly at him.

"Of course. And I forgot to tell you something earlier, too. Thank you for saving my life," she said.

"No problem," he said, humbly.

Sven grunted and stopped. They had made it to where the trolls resided: The Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa and Kristoff hopped off the sled and unharnessed Sven. They walked around and saw all the trolls in their rock form.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you again!" Kristoff said.

All the trolls unrolled themselves and looked up at the visitors.

"Kristoff's come to visit! And he brought Queen Elsa! And Sven, too!" they exclaimed.

Elsa smiled at the trolls' excitement. Bulda, who adopted Kristoff and Sven, quickly fussed over Kristoff's shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder? Did you play around with a campfire again?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really," Kristoff insisted.

"Well, at least let me wrap it for you," she said.

Kristoff sighed and sat down, letting her tend to his burn.

"Have any of you seen Grand Pabbie? It's very important," Kristoff asked.

As if on cue, Grand Pabbie rolled up to the visitors and uncurled himself.

"What can I help with?" he asked.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, wanting her to tell him.

"Anna has developed fire powers out of nowhere. She has no control over them right now and she's scared to come close to anyone. We have no idea what to do," Elsa said.

"Anna's fire powers did not just appear without explanation. Fire powers come from your father's side of the family, while ice came from your mother's side," Grand Pabbie said.

"But my powers were discovered when I was very young. Why did Anna's powers appear now?" Elsa asked.

"Delayed arrival…which is usually uncommon. Magical powers normally appear at birth, but what happened with Anna is very rare," Grand Pabbie said.

"What should we do about it?" Elsa asked.

"Well, there is nothing you can do. Anna will need to learn to control it," Grand Pabbie said.

"But can't we help her try to control it? She can't be alone in this," Elsa said.

"Of course you can help her. I recommend you find her, talk to her, try to soothe her fears. But you all must use caution, especially you, my queen," Grand Pabbie said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Since Anna does not have control of her magic, she is very unpredictable. Since you have the power of snow and ice, as opposed to your sister's fire, she is a greater threat to you," Grand Pabbie said.

Bulda finished wrapping Kristoff's shoulder. He stood next to Elsa.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Grand Pabbie sighed sadly. His next sentence echoed in Elsa's brain.

_If Anna strikes Elsa in the heart, Elsa will face her death…quickly. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

Both Elsa and Kristoff were shocked. Elsa wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

"But…but if Anna does strike Elsa in the heart, it can be fixed, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Well…the only way to get rid of a burning heart is to get rid of the source. In other words, where it came from," Grand Pabbie said.

"The source is Anna…" Kristoff said, barely audible.

Elsa was still in a state of shock. If Anna were to strike her in the heart, she couldn't bear to have Anna killed just to save her own life.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go find Anna," Elsa said before walking towards the sled.

"Right. Thank you, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said before following Elsa.

"You are welcome. Good luck to you," Grand Pabbie said.

Kristoff quickly harnessed Sven and jumped into the sled next to Elsa. He yanked the reins and all three of them took off.

The ride was silent for a while. Elsa looked straight ahead, a lot of thoughts running through her head.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked, nudging her.

Elsa jumped a little, startled. She looked at the ice harvester.

"I'm sorry… It's just…Grand Pabbie's words are sticking to me," Elsa said.

"Hey…Anna would never hurt you, so we have nothing to worry about," Kristoff said.

"…Anna thought the same thing about me. Look what happened then," Elsa said.

"Elsa, when you froze Anna's heart, it was an accident," Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, if it were to happen, Anna would have to be killed just to save me! I can't let that happen! I know Anna, and she would willingly give up her life to save me! She's done it once before!" Elsa said.

"It won't happen, Elsa! Everything is gonna be fine," Kristoff said.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"I…I don't know…" Kristoff said.

Before Elsa could respond, she heard someone weeping. Kristoff heard it, too. As the sled kept going, they saw their fireball friend walking alone. Sven stopped when he saw him.

"Leif?" Elsa asked.

Leif looked up and saw the trio.

"Oh, hi…" he said.

"We thought you were with Anna…" Elsa said.

"Nope… Anna doesn't care about me," Leif said.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true, little guy. Anna made you," Elsa said.

"She wishes that she had never gotten fire powers. She said everything was perfect before they came along. She made me with her powers, so I'm not important to her," Leif said.

"Aww, don't take Anna's words personally, Leif. She needs to learn to accept her new powers and see the beauty in them. Please don't be upset," Elsa said.

Leif sniffled and nodded.

"Okay…thank you," Leif said, smiling.

"Hey, Leif, do you think you could help us find Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Leif said before running off.

"Hey, slow down, fireball!" Kristoff said, yanking Sven's reins.

* * *

><p>Anna continued her walk, feeling completely alone. She felt heat in her hands and looked at them, seeing how red and orange they were. She growled in frustration.<p>

"Can't you just give it a rest?!" she said.

She felt like her powers had a mind of their own. They decided to be active whenever they pleased, and it was actually quite annoying.

The strawberry blonde had finally made her way out of the forest and found herself staring at the castle. She stood only a few feet from the fjord.

"Wait, what? I'm back to where I started? How did this even happen?!" she asked herself, baffled

She sighed, ready to fall over from all of the walking she did. She sat down in the grass and rested her feet. After sitting on her bottom for a while, she laid down and watched the waters of the fjord gently move. Her eyes began to droop from the peaceful sounds and scenery.

Right before she drifted into sleep, she heard the water move more aggressively. She opened her eyes and sat up to see what was going on.

She saw a bunch of ships make their way to the docks.

"Wait…those aren't Arendelle's ships…" Anna said.

After the ships came to a halt, a bunch of soldiers stepped off and made their way into the kingdom. Anna looked at the flags on the boats to see where they came from. She gasped in horror.

_The Southern Isles?! And Weaseltown?!_ _Oh, no!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's shorter than usual and that I haven't updated for a few days. I've been on a bit of a block for this story and I've also been working on my other story A Sister's Love, too.<br>**

**Special thanks to ElsaAnna5177 for the Southern Isles/Weselton invasion idea! **


	12. Chapter 12

As Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Leif continued walking through the forest, they heard someone panting.

"Who's making that noise?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't look at me," Leif said.

Sven grunted in response.

Suddenly, they saw Olaf running towards them. He stopped to catch his breath before speaking.

"Thank goodness! I thought I'd never find you guys!" Olaf said, sighing with relief.

"Is something wrong, Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah! Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown have taken over Arendelle!" Olaf said.

Elsa's jaw dropped.

"What?! Why?! How?!" Elsa said, panicking.

"They formed an alliance! They both want revenge on you and Anna! After they realized that you and Anna weren't around, they easily took over!," Olaf said.

Elsa rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to take everything in.

"This is bad! REALLY bad!" Elsa said.

"What are we going to do?" Kristoff said.

"Elsa, you could totally take on Hans and the Duke! And so can Anna! Word on the street is that Anna has fire powers now! You two could work together!" Olaf said.

"But Olaf, Anna doesn't have control over her magic right now. We need to find her before we do anything else!" Elsa said.

"I'll help you!" Olaf said.

"Great! We'll need all the help we can get," Kristoff said.

As the group continued on, Leif kept staring at Olaf, mesmerized.

"A talking snowman…" Leif breathed out.

Olaf looked at the fireball, finally noticing his presence.

"Um…who's the ball of flames?" Olaf asked.

"He's Leif. Anna created him," Elsa said.

"Who made you?" Leif asked Olaf.

"Well…Elsa and Anna made me when they were little, but Elsa brought me to life," Olaf said.

"Then…then that means we're brothers!" Leif exclaimed.

"Heh…right…" Olaf said, not feeling comfortable.

"How about a hug?" Leif asked.

"Uh…maybe later," Olaf said.

* * *

><p>Anna paced back and forth, feeling a lot of heat in her body from the anxiety and fear. It was probably the largest amount she had felt since her powers appeared, but she tried to ignore it.<p>

"What am I gonna do? Hans and the Duke have taken over Arendelle! Think, Anna, think!" she said to herself.

The only idea she had was to find Elsa and Kristoff. Despite not wanting to hurt them, she knew it had to be done. She knew all of Hans' and the Duke's goons would be no match for Elsa.

She ran back into the forest, frantically calling for her big sister and favorite ice harvester, not feeling the temperature rise.

* * *

><p>"Maybe when this is all over, me and you could go sledding, have a snowball fight, or make snow angels!" Leif told Olaf.<p>

Olaf smiled weakly at the fireball before looking at Elsa.

"Can I tell him?" he whispered.

Elsa chuckled quietly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to crush his dreams," she said.

Olaf shrugged and continued to listen to Leif list the impossible.

"Hey…hey, is it me, or is it warm all of a sudden?" Kristoff asked.

"You're right..." Elsa said.

"It's not warm out!" Leif said.

"Speak for yourself, fireball," Olaf said.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"What if it's Anna?" she asked.

Before Kristoff could respond, they heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Elsa! Kristoff!" they heard.

Elsa gasped.

"It's Anna!" she shouted.

"Elsa! Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

Sven pulled the duo towards the voice while the snowman and fireball ran close behind. Before they knew it, Anna was standing in front of them.

"Anna! You're okay!" Elsa said, jumping out of the sled.

Anna was overjoyed to see her sister, but she still backed away, refusing any physical affection. Elsa saw this and gave her little sister a sad smile.

"Elsa, Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown have taken over Arendelle!" Anna said.

"I know, Olaf told us," Elsa said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Anna asked.

"We're going to take back our kingdom, Anna. We just need to construct a quick plan," Elsa said, wiping the sweat off of her brow.

Anna looked at Elsa and Kristoff, concerned. They were both sweating like pigs.

"Are you guys okay?" Anna asked.

"It's really hot out…how is this possible?" Elsa asked.

"Ugh, it feels like it's 90 degress… and getting higher!" Kristoff said.

Sven started panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Anna just stood there, confused. She didn't notice the change in temperature at all. She looked up and saw that the sun was beaming and intense.

"Hmm…this is how the sky usually looks in the summer," Anna muttered.

The answer hit Elsa like a ton of bricks.

"Anna…remember when I couldn't control my powers and it caused an eternal winter?" Elsa asked.

"What are you saying, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked more panicked than ever, knowing what Elsa was going to say next. The platinum blonde, her throat drying quickly, managed to choke out.

"I think Anna created an eternal summer," Elsa declared.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's short, but at least I updated.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait! I had a stressful week last week and didn't write much... Anyway, here you go! **

* * *

><p>"I did WHAT?! I…I didn't mean to!" Anna said, panicked.<p>

"Anna, it's okay. Please calm down," Elsa said calmly.

"Elsa, you're sweating! You never sweat!" Anna said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna just shook her head, not liking the fact that Elsa was trying to be comedic in the situation. Krisotff took off his hat and gloves and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Kristoff asked, parched.

"Anna and I are going to defeat Hans and the Duke. Together," Elsa declared.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, if we work together, Hans and the Duke don't stand a chance!" Elsa said.

"But someone could get seriously hurt because of me! I have no control, Elsa!" Anna said.

Elsa sighed. She knew what she had to do. Grand Pabbie told her to try to soothe Anna's fear, and that's what she was going to do. It was actually all she could do before doing anything else. It was getting warmer by the second, and time was running out.

"Anna…please let me talk to you," Elsa said.

The strawberry blonde was still reluctant.

"Elsa, I could hurt you," Anna said.

Elsa gave her sister a small smile.

"I'll take that risk if you will," she said.

Anna gave her big sister a look of shock. Elsa was risking her life just by being within a few feet of her. Not wanting to add more fuel to the fire, Anna nodded, letting Elsa continue.

"Anna… I know exactly how you feel. It's terrifying, knowing just how capable you are of hurting someone you love. I've felt that way for 13 years. It's…it's awful. But being afraid of your abilities isn't the answer," Elsa said.

"You've had your powers your whole life. Mine just got here. I don't even know how. It's all new to me, so of course I'm afraid. And fire… Fire is much more dangerous than ice, Elsa. It destroys everything it touches," Anna said.

"But there's beauty in your magic, Anna" Elsa said.

"There's nothing beautiful about destruction. I'm a monster," Anna said.

"You are far from a monster, Anna," Elsa said.

"Elsa, please… Just go with Kristoff and take back Arendelle. You don't need me. I'm nothing but trouble," Anna said.

"Anna, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. You didn't give up on me when I had no control over my powers, so I'm not giving up on you," Elsa said.

Anna sighed, giving up on herself. Kristoff started taking off his outer clothing, sweating buckets. Sven laid on the ground and continued to pant heavily. Even Olaf was starting to drip, despite having his personal flurry. Leif just looked at everybody, not feeling the heat at all.

Elsa was sweating like crazy, but she was ignoring her discomfort. Helping Anna was far more important.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked her sister.

"Because I love you. You're my sister, and I would never give up on you," Elsa said.

"Elsa… The thing is… I know how much you love me. I know that you would never give up on me. But look where we are right now. I have love, but it's not helping. It worked for you, but it's not working for me," Anna said sadly.

Not knowing what else to say, Anna began to walk away, but Elsa quickly stopped her.

"Anna, listen to me… I love you, Kristoff loves you, Olaf loves you, Leif loves you, all of Arendelle loves you. But you're missing one person. Just one more person," Elsa said.

Anna turned around and faced her sister again.

"Who am I missing?" Anna asked, curious.

Elsa smiled.

"You," Elsa said.

Anna gave Elsa a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to love and accept yourself, Anna. Everyone around you has already loved and accepted you. Now, it's your turn," Elsa said.

Anna just looked at her sister. She took all of her sister's words in, processing them through her mind.

Elsa was right. Anna had a lot of love in her life, but ever since her powers developed, loving herself was completely out of the question. She hated herself and what she could do. But that wasn't getting her anywhere.

"You have to embrace your new powers. Everything that you have done since your got here… That's who you are," Elsa said.

Anna was speechless. Embracing herself? The task seemed difficult. She didn't know if she was ready.

Elsa extended her hand towards her baby sister.

"It's time to stop being afraid," Elsa said, smiling warmly.

"Elsa… if I take your hand…I could hurt you," Anna said.

"Like I've said before: I'm willing to take that risk," Elsa said.

Anna stood there for a minute. She glanced at Kristoff, who was watching the whole ordeal. He gave Anna an encouraging smile, which was telling her to take Elsa's hand. Olaf and Leif smiled, too.

The princess took a deep breath and slowly started to extend her hand towards Elsa's. The queen could feel the excruciating heat coming off of her sister's hands, but she kept her own hand out.

Anna inched her hand towards her sister's, hesitating when it got too close. Elsa kept her eyes locked on Anna's, urging her to continue.

Suddenly, Anna gripped Elsa's hand tightly. But the heat didn't remain. It calmed down completely. Then, the temperature around them started to drop. The summer heat was soon replaced with the winter chill.

Kristoff smiled and put his outer clothes back on. Sven stood up and nuzzled him. Olaf and Leif jumped up and down, cheering.

Anna saw that the eternal summer was gone and she no longer felt unbearable heat going through her body. She looked at Elsa and smiled, tears of joy ready to fall.

"Thank you," Anna said, her voice breaking.

Elsa didn't say another word and pulled Anna into a tight embrace. She could finally touch her sister again. Anna returned the hug just as tight, burying her face in Elsa's shoulder, letting out small sobs.

"You did it, Anna. I'm so proud of you," Elsa said, holding back tears.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Anna said, voice wavering.

Anna continued to cry on her sister's shoulder. Elsa rubbed Anna's back soothingly.

"I love you," Elsa said.

"I love you, too," Anna said.

After a while, the sisters released each other. Elsa wiped the tears off of Anna's cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and hugged her, which she gladly returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay now," Kristoff said.

Anna pulled away slightly to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for burning you," Anna said.

"Don't apologize," Kristoff said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Olaf and Leif approached the happy trio.

"Um, guys? I really don't mean to kill the mood, but Hans and the Duke still have Arendelle," Olaf said.

"Oh, right! Come on, we gotta hurry!" Anna said, running to the sled.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and smiled.

"We got her back," Elsa said.

"Thanks to you," Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And you, too," Elsa said humbly.

"Elsa? Kristoff? What are you waiting for? We've got a kingdom to take back!" Anna yelled, sitting in the sled.

The two chuckled and jumped into the sled. Kristoff yanked the reins and they all sped towards Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Note: Elsa soothing Anna's fear was totally inspired by the Once Upon A Time episode when Elsa soothed Emma's fear after Emma's powers were out of control. **


	14. Chapter 14

The gang sped towards Arendelle, ready to take it back from Hans and the Duke.

"So…what's the plan?" Anna asked.

"We have to get past all of the goons and find Hans and the Duke. The only place they'd be is the castle," Elsa said.

"Hmm…seems simple enough," Anna said.

"And with my powers and Anna's powers combined, The Southern Isles and Weselton don't stand a chance," Elsa said.

"What should I do?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, and me?" Olaf asked.

"Don't forget me!" Leif said.

"Kristoff, Anna and I will need you when we face Hans and the Duke. Sven, Olaf and Leif, try to distract the guards while we make our way to the castle," Elsa said.

"Aww, do I have to work with him?" Olaf whispered, pointing at Leif.

"Come on, Olaf, he's not that bad," Kristoff said.

"He's just like you…only hotter," Anna said.

Olaf pouted.

"But he's too warm for any hugs," Olaf said.

"Please, Olaf… Just this one time. After we have Arendelle back, you won't have to be around him again," Kristoff said.

Olaf sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"You never know, Olaf. Maybe you two will become friends," Elsa said.

"Hmph…I doubt it," Olaf said.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff just shook their heads and chuckled. Leif was totally oblivious to the conversation.

* * *

><p>The group soon found themselves at the fjord. Elsa stepped out of the sled and created an ice bridge that would get them all to the docks.<p>

"Flawless…" Kristoff breathed out.

The royals gave him a confused look.

"Hey, ice is my life," Kristoff said, hands up in defense.

The girls laughed and made their way over the bridge, with Kristoff and the others following behind.

Once they all reached the docks, they saw guards close by.

"Okay, guys, do your thing," Anna whispered.

Sven and Leif stepped forward, but Olaf stopped them.

"I got this one," he said.

The snowman ran up to the guards, jumping up and down.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he yelled.

The guards were startled.

"Ah! It's alive!" one of them exclaimed.

They both ran away, Olaf right behind them. The group laughed at the scene.

"Hans should look into hiring some new guards…" Kristoff said.

"Come on, let's go," Elsa said.

They all made their way to the village. All of Arendelle's citizens looked miserable. There were guards everywhere, making sure everyone was doing what they were told.

"Sven…do your thing," Kristoff said.

The reindeer nodded and suddenly ran around the houses and shops, causing a scene. All of the people started screaming in surprise and all of the guards sped towards him. Sven made sure everyone's focus was on him.

"Let's go!" Elsa said.

The trio and Leif made their way to the castle gates. Of course, it was heavily guarded.

"My turn!" Leif exclaimed.

"Wait, Leif!" Anna said.

It was too late. Leif made is way towards the guards.

"Hi, guys! I'm Leif and I love winter!" he said, running towards them.

"What is that?" one guard asked.

"It looks like…some little glowing man," another said.

As Leif got closer, they realized what he was.

"It's…It's made of fire!" the first guard said.

"How do we stop it?!" the second one asked.

"I don't know!" the third one said.

"Run!" the first one said.

All of the guards ran away from Leif, terrified and confused.

"Come on! I'm not that scary!" Leif said, stopping.

The trio ran past him and towards the castle doors.

"Good job, buddy!" Anna said.

"Keep them busy, Leif!" Kristoff said.

The royals and ice harvester busted through the doors. As they ran towards the throne room, more guards came their way.

Elsa easily knocked them down with a couple of ice and snow blasts. Anna knocked a few out, too, but it wasn't as easy since she was still inexperienced. Kristoff was able to smash some heads together, too.

Before they knew it, they had reached the throne room. Hans sat on one of the royal seats, while the Duke stood beside him.

"Well, look who it is. It's the snow queen, the spare, and the ice fool," Hans said, smirking.

"See what happens when you cut off your closest partner in trade?!" the Duke yelled.

"Give us our kingdom back, Hans!" Elsa yelled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Hans asked.

"You will pay the price!" Elsa said, seething.

"Why would Arendelle want to be ruled by some ice freak?" Hans asked.

"Hey! Do not speak to my sister that way!" Anna said, ready to strike.

"You don't scare me, Anna," Hans said.

"Oh, yeah?" Anna asked.

The strawberry blonde threw a fire blast towards the prince's feet. The Duke yelped and hid because Hans, who wasn't fazed at all. He grabbed a pitcher of water that was sitting on a table next to him and poured it over the flames, making them disappear.

"Since when did you receive fire powers?" Hans asked.

"Fire powers come from our father's side," Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain later. The point is… You're outnumbered, Hans. You're no match for the both of us," Elsa said.

"Actually, you've made me realize something: Arendelle needs me now more than ever," Hans said.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Because I'm sure the people won't want to have both a freak _and_ a monster to rule over them," Hans said.

"Anna is not a monster!" Elsa said, approaching him.

"Of course she is. She's a danger to everyone. If she makes one wrong move, she'll have the entire castle burnt to a crisp," Hans said.

Anna was hurt by every word that came out of Hans' mouth. She could feel heat rising in her.

"Anna has learned to control herself, Hans. And she will learn how to use her powers in due time," Elsa said, only a few feet away from him.

"How do you know that? You're her sister. Haven't you noticed how clumsy and uncoordinated she is? Once Arendelle realizes how dangerous she is, they'll drive her away. It's honestly the only fate for a monster," Hans said.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted, running towards him.

The queen raised a hand to slap the prince, but he grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly. Elsa tried using her other hand to shoot an ice blast at him, but he grabbed that one, too.

Anna, panicking, shot a fire blast towards the auburn haired man. Hans, seeing the attack coming towards him, turned Elsa around and used her to shield himself.

Elsa let out a pained cry as she felt the fire go into her heart.

"ELSA!" Anna and Kristoff screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**I'm terribly sorry to leave you hanging like this... Please don't hate me. Please... **


	15. Chapter 15

Anna watched in horror as Elsa clutched her chest and dropped to her knees. Hans saw what had just occurred and smirked.

"Now look what you've done," he said.

Kristoff and Anna snapped out of their shocked trance and ran to Elsa's side. The queen collapsed and fell against her sister's chest, her eyes shut tightly. Anna held Elsa close.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa! I'm so sorry!" Anna wailed.

Kristoff was a lot more horrified than Anna. He remembered Grand Pabbie's words:

_If Anna strikes Elsa in the heart, Elsa will face her death…quickly. The only way to get rid of a burning heart is to get rid of the source. _

"Anna… we need to go," Kristoff said.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…but we need to get Elsa out of here," Kristoff said.

Anna nodded. Kristoff scooped Elsa up in his arms.

"Hold it! You're just going to let them leave?!" the Duke asked Hans.

"Yes. They're no threat to us anymore," Hans said.

Anna and Kristoff gave Hans evil glares before making their way towards the doors.

"By the way, Anna… I'm so sorry about your… soon-to-be loss," Hans said.

It took every ounce of control for Anna not to turn around and punch him. She instead let her emotions flow out through her tears.

* * *

><p>The guards shoved the trio out the castle gates. They were being so rough, they nearly made Kristoff drop Elsa and made Anna fall on her face.<p>

"Have any of you heard of the word 'gentle?'" Kristoff asked.

The guards ignored him and went back to the courtyard.

Anna and Kristoff heard Elsa gasp in pain. They looked at her and saw a black streak appear through the platinum blonde's hair.

"No…" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, we need to take her to Grand Pabbie," Anna said.

"But, Anna—" Kristoff started.

"He can help us. He can take the fire out of Elsa's heart," Anna said.

"Anna, listen to me. There's nothing we can do to save her," Kristoff said.

"You don't know that, Kristoff!" Anna said.

"Yes, I do! Elsa and I went to see Grand Pabbie after you ran off," Kristoff said.

"Wait…what?" Anna asked.

"He said if you struck Elsa in the heart with your magic, Elsa would quickly face her death," Kristoff said.

"And he can't help Elsa?!" Anna asked.

Kristoff obviously didn't want Anna to know the only solution to saving Elsa. _The only way to get rid of a burning heart is to get rid of the source. In other words, where it came from. _Kristoff knew Anna would willingly give up her life to save her sister. He didn't want Anna to die, but he didn't want Elsa to die either.

"No, Anna. He can't. And there's nothing we can do," Kristoff said.

Anna was absolutely heartbroken. She covered her mouth with her hands and collapsed onto the ground. Sobs quickly took over her body and more tears found their way out of her eyes.

Kristoff knelt down next to her and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, still holding Elsa.

The queen opened her eyes and saw her little sister crying her heart out.

"Hey…" Elsa squeaked.

Anna lifted her head up and looked at her big sister. Elsa gave her a weak smile.

"Don't cry, Anna. Everything will be alright," Elsa said, her voice hoarse.

"No…no, it won't," Anna said, standing up.

The strawberry blonde started walking towards the fjord. She saw the ice bridge that Elsa had created earlier and began to walk across it. Kristoff stood up and followed behind. This was the first time he had ever seen Anna so…empty. She had no hope. More strands of Elsa's hair turned black, making her shudder.

"K-Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?" Kristoff answered.

"Thank you for not telling Anna how to save me," Elsa said.

The blonde man gave Elsa a small smile.

"I couldn't bear to lose her either, Elsa. But…what about you?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry about me," Elsa said.

"But…if you die, Anna will be devastated," Kristoff said.

"I know… But I know she would make a great queen. Arendelle deserves to have her rule. And…if you two really get serious… you would make a great king. You guys don't need me," Elsa said.

Kristoff had tears forming in his eyes.

"That's not true. Anna needs you, Arendelle needs you… We all need you," Kristoff said.

"No…you don't. You all will be just fine without me. Please…don't tell me otherwise," Elsa said.

"Elsa…" Kristoff said, not knowing what to say.

"And…if you and Anna ever want to tie the knot… You have my blessing," Elsa said.

A tear slipped out of Kristoff's eye and ran down his cheek.

"We'll help you, Elsa. I promise. You won't die," Kristoff said.

"But…but Grand Pabbie said—" Elsa tried to say.

"I know, I know… But there's gotta be another way. Let's go back to see my family," Kristoff said.

Elsa hesitated for a second, but she decided to give in.

"O-Okay," Elsa said.

Once Kristoff and Elsa were off the ice bridge, they saw Sven, Olaf, and Leif by the sled. Anna was talking, filling them in on what had occurred. All three of them hung their heads in sorrow.

"Guys?" Kristoff asked.

They all looked at him. Olaf shed a tear and Sven nuzzled Anna's arm.

"We're going to The Valley of the Living Rock to see my family," Kristoff announced.

"Kristoff, you said there was nothing anyone could do," Anna said.

"I know, but… I have a feeling that there's a way to save Elsa," he said.

Anna sighed, all of her optimism and hope lost.

"Alright, let's go," she said.

Everyone hopped into the sled. Kristoff laid Elsa down on the seat and placed her head on Anna's lap. He harnessed Sven and stepped into his sled, yanking the reins.

"Go as fast as you can, buddy!" Kristoff said.

Sven grunted and took off at full speed.

Anna looked down at her big sister. She gently stroked Elsa's hair, smiling when hummed contently.

Elsa looked at Anna and weakly lifted her arm, placing a hand on Anna's cheek. The redhead choked back a sob when she felt heat coming from Elsa's hands.

"Everything will be okay," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the gang to reach their destination. Once they stopped, Kristoff picked up Elsa again and hurried towards where Grand Pabbie usually napped. Anna was right behind him. Sven, Olaf, and Leif stayed by the sled.<p>

"Grand Pabbie! Please help us!" Anna cried.

"It's an emergency!" Kristoff said.

Grand Pabbie uncurled himself and revealed his horror stricken face.

"I am sensing some strange magic…" he said.

"Please help…" Anna choked out.

"Bring her here," Grand Pabbie said to Kristoff.

Kristoff knelt down and showed him the fallen queen. Half of the hair on Elsa's head was black and she was breathing unevenly.

"My queen… you have fire in your heart," Grand Pabbie said.

"Please tell me there's a way to save her," Kristoff said.

"I have already told you. The only way to get rid of a burning heart is to get rid of the one who caused it," Grand Pabbie said.

Anna's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Kristoff, why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked, upset that he didn't tell her before.

"Because Elsa and I refuse to let you die," Kristoff said, not making eye contact with her.

"And I refuse to let Elsa die! If I have to die to save her, I'll do it!" Anna said.

"Anna, please…don't do this," Elsa uttered weakly.

"There has to be another way! Grand Pabbie, please!" Kristoff said, desperate.

"Anna…why would you strike your sister?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"It was an accident! I was trying to hit Hans," Anna said, not wanting to recall what had happened.

"Then how did you hit Elsa?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Hans purposely used Elsa to shield himself," Anna said.

"There is your answer," Grand Pabbie declared.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff gave him confused looks.

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked.

"The only reason Anna hit Elsa is because Hans made it happen. He is the one who caused Elsa's burning heart," Grand Pabbie said.

"So… Anna's not the one who caused it? It was Hans?" Kristoff asked.

"Precisely. And like I have said before: The only way to get rid of a burning heart is to eliminate the one who caused it," Grand Pabbie said.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other in relief. But the realization quickly hit them.

_They would have to eliminate Hans._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's late, but at least it's here! **

**HUGE thanks to RStyle for being a big help with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without him! **

* * *

><p>Anna had never thought of killing anyone in her life, even a dirtball like Hans. Even when he's the cause of almost killing her sister twice – and appearing to succeed now – she wouldn't accept the fact of taking the life of someone.<p>

"So… We need to kill Hans?" Anna asked in disbelief and shock.

"Sounds good to me". Kristoff answered, quipping.

"Kristoff… Are you sure that killing him is the answer?" Anna confronted him.

She couldn't believe that Kristoff could accept such a tragic outcome.

"In this case… yes. Plus, Grand Pabbie just said so".

"But… Why?" Anna thought, still confused.

"Anna, do you rather prefer saving Elsa's life or let Hans live, succeeding in killing your sister?" Kristoff answered, now a serious tone in his voice.

The answer was clear for Anna, she doesn't like the idea of killing someone at all, but if the case were to save her sister's life, she would do anything! Just to see her sister alive, to know that she will be safe and sound, the memories of the events that happened after her sister's coronation came back in mind, she would rather give up from her life to see her sister die. Compared to that, it wasn't a difficult decision to take.

Elsa let out a pained gasp that shook Anna of her thoughts. She gazed at her fragile sister. Reluctant of her decision, she nodded and looked to Kristoff.

"Alright… But only one condition". Anna said, her voice emotionless.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"Hans is mine".

* * *

><p>The gang arrived at Arendelle in record time. At that point, the kingdom has transformed into a battlefield. The royal soldiers, Arendelle's soldiers, supported the queen and refused to allow The Southern Isles and Weselton to continue their reign.<p>

The sound of swords and battle cries echoed everywhere. It was impossible to reach the palace with Sven and the sled, so Anna and Kristoff stepped off the sled and tried to figure out a way inside.

"It's not going to be possible to just get to the palace without facing resistance from The Southern Isles' or Weselton troops. There will be guards inside the castle as well," Kristoff said.

"We're going in…" Anna said, looking up to the castle in the distance.

"What?! And face all those men?!" Kristoff asked, in disbelief.

"I can deal them… With my powers". Anna said calmly.

She looked back to the sled and saw Elsa struggling to breathe, pointing to her. She approached the sled and placed her hand under her sister's head.

"No… A-A-Anna. I-It's dangerous for you," Elsa said, weakly.

The queen's hair was completely black and her skin was turning orange.

"Elsa… Please, just hang in there. I can do it! I promise you! I will make everything right! I-" Anna said.

"Please Anna… Let me go… Don't risk your life for me again" Elsa said desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Elsa… I won't leave you! We will make this right! You'll be fine, I promise!" Anna said with tears forming in her eyes as well.

"My brave girl…" Elsa said, smiling weakly.

With her fingers, Elsa reached Anna's cheeks, wiping tears from her eyes.

"D-D-Don't be afraid, n-not like I h-have been my whole life. Y-Y-You'll be fine," Elsa said.

"No!" Anna shouted, her blazing dress getting hotter and flames growing behind her feet. "I won't ever leave you, Elsa!"

And with that, Anna turned back to the city and ran in the direction of the castle.

She ignored Kristoff and Elsa screaming her name. She only wanted to save her sister. It didn't matter if she would die in the process. Was it dangerous? Yes. But that didn't mean that she couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the center of Arendelle, the city was burning in flames, the result of the intense battle that was going on. The soldiers from both sides watched in awe while the princess ran across the town, leaving a trail of fire behind her. Some dared to hold her back, but to their unfortunate luck, Anna's powers were nothing less than devastating.<p>

After countless minutes facing resistance from everywhere she passed, Anna finally made it to the palace. The gates were closed, a measure to protect the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, mainly because they knew that Anna was coming.

Anna cried out and extended both of her arms in direction to the closed gates. A massive fireball formed in her hands and burst the wooden gates into flames. It didn't take long before they crumbled of the heat and the intense flames allowing Anna cross the blazing gates unharmed.

Anna didn't run… She just walked through, the guards gazed at her and stared at the flames leaving her feet. Fearing for their lives, they just fell on their faces, afraid to move a muscle. Doing so might have earned them some second degree burns.

"Where are they?!" Anna shouted at them.

"A-At the throne r-r-room". He said, stuttering.

Anna scowled at them in disgust before making her way towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Anna broke the doors of the throne room and scanned the area with her eyes. Hans and the Duke of Weselton were nowhere to be seen. For an moment, she got confused, then suddenly Hans appeared in her side and slashed her hip with a dagger.<p>

Anna yelled in pain and fell in her knees, clutching her side. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she saw Hans crouching near her, shaking his head.

"Shame, shame, Anna. You should know better than to underestimate me," he sneered.

Hans started laughing and Anna felt blood ooze between her fingers.

"It would be great to have you and your sister locked up in the dungeon for the rest of your useless and pointless lives…" Hans said.

Hans drew his long sword, the same sword that broke back at the fjord when the kingdom was frozen. The same one he ordered to be mended back in the Southern Isles after his prison time ended.

"But why don't I just put you out of your misery right now," Hans said, preparing to slash his sword against Anna.

When Hans swung his sword in direction of Anna, an ice barrier formed between them. Hans' sword hit the barrier and formed a shockwave, throwing him back, just like when Anna froze.

Anna widened her eyes when she looked up and saw the ice barrier formed above her. She looked at her side and saw Elsa kneeling by her side. Her skin was completely orange and red was beginning to creep over. She was smiling, in relief, like everything that worried her had simply vanished.

Before Anna could say a word, Elsa crumbled on the floor, exhausted and dying.

Anna ignored the wound in her side and scooted close to her sister.

"No, no, no… Elsa!" she cried.

Sobs filled the room and tears dripped from the redhead's eyes.

Anna lifted her sister's face and cupped her cheeks with her hands, tears now freely forming on her eyes.

"Please, Elsa… Don't leave me, not again!" Anna whimpered.

Kristoff appeared in the halls and widened his eyes in shock, covering his mouth and stopping dead in his tracks.

"N-no…" he stuttered, walking slowly to the sisters' direction.

Sven, Olaf, and Leif came in from behind him.

"Please! You need to help me!" Anna called out, looking behind to Hans.

Kristoff nodded and looked around for a weapon. He saw Hans's dagger on the floor and picked it up. He looked at the trio behind him.

"Anyone wanna do the honors?" Kristoff asked.

Sven shook his head, grunting in uneasiness. Olaf and Leif both looked sick at the thought.

Kristoff sighed and walked over to Hans, who was out cold from Elsa's ice barrier. He grabbed the collar of his uniform and dragged him out of the room, where no one would witness what had to be done.

Anna waited. It took too long for anything to happen. Elsa's eyes were closed and she didn't move. Her hair was still black and her skin was nearly red.

Anna shut her eyes and hugged her sister tightly. Her loud sobs not only filled the room, but almost half of the castle.

"It's okay, Elsa… I got you. Please…just come back," the redhead said, her hope and faith fading in every passing second.

It took minutes…minutes that seemed to be hours, and Anna didn't see any change. She just hugged her sister tightly, finally giving up.

Just before all hope was lost, Elsa's skin started to turn white and the black strands starting to turn into platinum blonde.

Kristoff walked back into the room, and he saw the miracle happening again. Just like when he saw Anna come back to life on the fjord.

Elsa jerked, forcing Anna to open her eyes. She stared to those big blue orbs in front of her.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed out.

She said no more. She just embraced her, even more tightly…an embrace that Elsa immediately returned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>**Okay, I got some good news and bad news. **

**The bad news is that the next chapter will be the last. **

**But the good news is that there is a sequel coming! I will be co-writing it with RStyle. Be sure to check out his page, too! **


End file.
